Conventionally, in a screw feeding machine for supplying screws or screw-like parts continuously and automatically, each screw must be separated from following screws and is cut out or picked up, so that the picked-up screw can be attached to a desired body or part.
In a mechanism shown in Patent Document 1 (JP-A1-H8-155758), each screw is fed to an extracting position and is picked up directly by a tool or bit in a guide member arranged at the extracting position. This type mechanism has such a demerit that an alignment of screws is collapsed when the screw has a larger head or unique configuration.
In order to solve the above problem, it was proposed to cut out or pick up screws by a screws cutting-out mechanism having a reciprocal disk which is moved up and down and to and fro, as is shown in Patent Document 2 (JP-A1-2011-224712).